


Hi

by orphan_account



Category: Fiction Plane
Genre: Other, Paranormal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 08:11:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12553072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tell me how much you want to be crying. :)





	Hi

#RICKROLLED! *finger*

**Author's Note:**

> This is infatuation at its finest. (=


End file.
